The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In recent years, the availability of advanced location-specific agricultural application and measurement systems (used in so-called “precision farming” practices) has increased grower interest in determining spatial variations in soil properties and in varying input application variables (e.g., planting depth) in light of such variations. However, the available mechanisms for measuring properties such as temperature are either not effectively locally made throughout the field or are not made at the same time as an input (e.g. planting) operation.
Temperature sensors for measuring soil temperature while traversing a field are known from PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US2015/029710 (Publication No. WO2015171908), filed Jul. 5, 2015 and U.S. Application No. 62/482,116, filed Apr. 5, 2017, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.